Alive at Last!
by Todd666
Summary: Sweeney Todd discovers the truth about his Lucy. However, Mrs. Lovett wasn't the one who lied about Lucy's supposive death. How will this twist in events change things for Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett? Gradual Sweenet
1. An Odd Turnout

**Hello, folks! I'm sorry for the absence. College and all. I'm pretty much stumped about what to do for "I'm the Only One". However, I got a new idea right here. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd bursted into the bake house to see Mrs. Lovett ripping her skirts away from a dying Judge Turpin. With a snarl, Sweeney lunged forward, pulling out his razor aggressively. Mrs. Lovett quickly backed away from him as he began to brutally stab Judge Turpin all over.

"Die, you bastard," the barber snarled. The Judge finally let out his last breath and became limp on the cold, cement floor of the bake house. Breathing hard, Sweeney turned and looked at Mrs. Lovett. She looked shaken and the bottom of her skirts had bloody hand prints on the bottoms from the Judge.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he put his razor away.

"Yes, I'm alright," She answered, putting a reassuring smile on her face. Mrs. Lovett turned and noticed the body of the old, beggar woman. Looking slightly shocked, she turned and looked at Sweeney with a questionable look on her face.

"Oy, why'd yeh kill her?" Sweeney looked down at the beggar with a slight scowl.

"She was in me shop earlier. The Judge was comin', so I had to get rid of her quickly," Sweeney answered simply. Mrs. Lovett looked back at the beggar.

"Poor thing, I'd see 'er wonderin' th' streets every now an' then. Even when times wos hard, I'd give 'er some money," Mrs. Lovett muttered gravely. She approached the body, getting ready to pick it up when she paused. Sweeney noticed this hesitation.

"Do you need help with her?" He asked as he rolled up his sleeves. Mrs. Lovett slowly backed away from the body, bringing a hand to her mouth. Concerned and slightly curious, Sweeney approached the baker.

"What's wrong?"

Mrs. Lovett looked at Sweeney, her eyes wide and moist. Now Sweeney was really concerned. He grasped her shoulders firmly, causing her to jump slightly.

"Mrs. Lovett, tell me what's wrong," Sweeney ordered. She looked back at the body of the beggar and then back at him. Sweeney looked over at the beggar, releasing Mrs. Lovett. He approached the body curiously, kneeling down to get a closer look. It was then that it had hit him. Slowly, he turned the body over on its back. His eyes widening, Sweeney moved some of the stray hairs away from her face.

"Don't I know you…she said," He muttered softly. Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes, trying to fight the tears. After a moment, Sweeney slowly got up and faced Mrs. Lovett.

"You lied to me," He whispered darkly. Mrs. Lovett looked at him, shocked.

"Wot?"

"You told me that she had died!" Sweeney roared, pulling out his razor. Mrs. Lovett gasped as Sweeney roughly shoved her up against the wall. She stiffened up when she felt the cool metal from his razor press against her throat.

"You lied to me," he said again, getting ready for the kill.

"I did not lie, Mr. Todd, I thought that she had died!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, trying not to have a heart attack. Sweeney tightened his grip on her, glaring into her eyes.

"Explain yourself." Mrs. Lovett took a shaky breath, looking beyond Sweeney to Lucy's body.

"After she 'ad poisoned herself, she wos bedridden for weeks. I did everythin' I could to 'elp her recover. One day, when I 'ad returned from the market, I discovered that she was gone. When I questioned me Albert, he said that she had died an' that she was carried off to th' morgue…" Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes, wishing this was a nightmare.

"I believed 'im, Mr. Todd. I didn't think he would lie t' me about somethin' like that," She said weakly. Sweeney softened his grip on her, watching as she collapsed to her knees. As she cried to herself, Sweeney looked at Lucy again. He walked over and picked her up in his arms, holding her close. Mrs. Lovett eventually got up and approached Sweeney. She rested her hand on his shoulder, causing him to tense up slightly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Todd." Sweeney closed his eyes.

"I know," He answered. Sweeney pulled away from Mrs. Lovett and approached the large bake oven. He turned his head slightly towards Mrs. Lovett.

"Open the door for me." Mrs. Lovett stared at Sweeney at a loss of words. Sweeney turned completely, his eyes flickering dangerously with rage.

"Mrs. Lovett, open the oven door." Snapping out of her state of shock, Mrs. Lovett went over and opened the oven door. The blazing heat was harsh, almost scorching her face. She backed out of the way, watching Sweeney uneasily as he got closer to the oven.

"Mr. Todd, don't do it," Mrs. Lovett said cautiously. Sweeney kept his back to her, looking down at Lucy with an odd feeling overtaking him.

"What's dead is dead, Mrs. Lovett." With that said, Sweeney tossed Lucy's body into the inferno. Mrs. Lovett was shocked by what she had just witnessed. Sweeney just threw the body of the woman who he has risked everything for into an oven. What shocked her more were his words.

_What's dead is dead, Mrs. Lovett._

Sweeney turned and approached the bodies of the Beadle and the Judge. Mrs. Lovett watched as Sweeney hauled the bodies over to the oven. She walked over and assisted him with putting them into the oven. When that was done, the both of them pulled the oven door shut and locked it up. Sweeney stared at the oven, looking oddly calm and expressionless.

"Are you alright, love?" Mrs. Lovett asked him cautiously.

"Yes," Sweeney muttered, "I'm fine." He turned and began to head out of the bake house.

Mrs. Lovett watched him go, completely dumbfounded. He had just found out that he had killed his own wife and he's acting as if nothing had happened. This deeply concerned Mrs. Lovett. Sighing, she turned and gasped to see Toby standing near the entrance of the sewer.

"Toby," Mrs. Lovett whispered, more tears forming in her eyes. Toby ran into her arms, crying into her chest. Shocked and a bit relieved, Mrs. Lovett held Toby close and cried silently with him.

"I won't tell a soul, Mum! I swear I won't tell a soul," the boy sobbed.

"Easy, now," Mrs. Lovett whispered, rubbing his back, "Nothing's gonna harm yeh, Toby." Toby pulled away, looking up at Mrs. Lovett.

"Why, mum? Why did yeh agree to help 'im do all o' this?" Toby demanded as he gestured towards the grinder with all of the human meat inside.

"Because I love 'im, Toby," She answered honestly as she pulled Toby close. Toby gently rubbed her hand.

"Please, mum, be careful. You're th' only family I got. Th' law will find out about this eventually if the killings continue," he whispered. Mrs. Lovett smiled slightly.

"I promise you, Toby, that they'll be no more killings." Toby looked at her questionably.

"What if Mr. Todd doesn't agree?"

"Oh, I think 'e will. 'E's got 'is revenge, so he has no reason to continue," She answered, looking towards the ceiling, "Come along, Toby. Let's get yeh cleaned up." Both Toby and Mrs. Lovett got up and headed out of the bake house. Mrs. Lovett wasn't sure about how to feel about the events that took place that night. All she knew was that things were going to change, either for the best or the worst.

* * *

**Sorry for the shittiness. I promise that this well get better. Now, don't expect updates everyday. I have to go to college and do a lot of work. I'll update as soon as I can. In the meantime, for those who have read "I'm the Only One", if you have any suggestions, please tell me. Thanks!**


	2. Benjamin Barker is Officially Dead

**Well, seeing I have a long weekend and a fresh idea in my skull, I have given you all another chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed! I like this chapter that chapter 1. It explains stuff a bit more, I suppose. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett cautiously walked up the stairs to Sweeney Todd's barber shop. She wasn't sure what she'd find, seeing he acted strangely after she had told him about Albert's lie.

_Humph…Albert, that bastard…_

Mrs. Lovett shook her head slightly when she thought about her late husband. She knew that he wasn't fond of the Barkers, but she never thought he would lie to her face about Lucy. Albert must've had the poor dear shipped off to Bedlam. That would make sense, seeing the beggar woman seemed crazed whenever Mrs. Lovett would come across her. Mrs. Lovett felt her blood boil with rage at her late husband. If he was still alive, she'd kill him and she was sure that Sweeney would kill him as well.

"Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett called out softly as she opened the door. She saw how bloody the shop was, to no surprise to her. That's why she had brought her cleaning supplies with her. However, she was more concerned about Sweeney than the shop. She peered around the darkness until she discovered him sitting in his barber's chair. Sweeney was staring off into space, not a scratch on him. The only blood on him was the blood from Judge Turpin.

_Well, at least 'e didn' try an' kill 'imself._

With a satisfied sigh, Mrs. Lovett began to clean up the bloody mess, starting with the large window. She didn't know how he had managed that.

"Where's the boy?" Sweeney asked suddenly. Mrs. Lovett turned slightly with some hesitation.

"He's restin', Mr. Todd. 'E promised not t' tell a soul about wot we've done," Mrs. Lovett answered calmly. Sweeney grunted softly. So, Mrs. Lovett decided to continue.

"Besides, I made 'im a promise as well." Sweeney turned in his seat and looked up at her. How the moon light shined on his face sent shivers down her spine. She wasn't sure how he would take this, but the killings had to stop. He did get his revenge, after all.

"What was your promise, my dear?" Mrs. Lovett tensed up.

"I promised 'im that th' killings would stop." Silence. Mrs. Lovett watched Sweeney stand up and face her completely. As always, he had an unreadable expression on his face.

_Bugger. I've done it now…_

"I couldn't agree more, my love," Sweeney replied calmly. Mrs. Lovett stared at him.

"Come again?" She asked. Sweeney smiled slightly. It wasn't his usual scowl or evil grin. No, it was an honest smile. This smile made Mrs. Lovett very uneasy, seeing the Sweeney Todd she knew _never _smiled like this.

"I have gotten what I've wanted, have I not?"

"Well, yes yeh have…"

"So, there's no reason for me to continue," Sweeney concluded, sitting back down in the barber's chair. Mrs. Lovett got back to work, not feeling wise to speak another word to the man. He was acting way too calm for someone who had just murdered his own wife.

When Mrs. Lovett finished the window, she began to mop up the floor. She was very much aware of the eyes that watched her. So, she tried to ignore them and get along with her work. It was hard to ignore him. Prior to this hectic night, Sweeney barely noticed Mrs. Lovett. Now, he was watching her like she was the first thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Mr. Todd, are yeh sure you're alright?" Mrs. Lovett finally asked. In the past she would've loved to have him stare at her. However, his recent behavior has concerned her greatly. Sweeney Todd has always been unpredictable.

"Never better, my pet." Mrs. Lovett stopped what she was doing and faced Sweeney completely, placing her hands on her hips.

"Mr. Todd," She said sternly, "You _killed_ yer wife t'night."

"She wasn't my wife," Sweeney replied softly. Mrs. Lovett stared at him in bewilderment.

"Mr. Todd…"

"Yes, _Mr. Todd_. Her last name was Barker. So, she was not me wife, Mrs. Lovett. She was Ben's wife."

"But, if tha' wos th' case, why would you want t' avenge her if Ben was dead as yeh claimed?" Mrs. Lovett asked unsurely. Sweeney calmly stood up, keeping his eyes on Mrs. Lovett. She tensed up slightly, preparing herself for whatever he may be planning to do to her.

"Because, my sweet, a very small part of Benjamin was still alive in me. That was the side of me that wanted revenge. When I found out that I killed Lucy that side of me died." Sweeney took a step closer to Mrs. Lovett.

"Benjamin Barker is officially dead," He whispered. Mrs. Lovett tried to comprehend all of this he was saying. If she understood him right, it was Benjamin Barker who was driving Sweeney into revenge and slaughter. Now that Benjamin was dead, so was Sweeney's blood lust and love for Lucy Barker.

"Are yeh sayin' that yeh don't love Lucy anymore?" Mrs. Lovett asked softly. Sweeney regarded her question, never looking away from her.

"Benjamin loved her. Even if I, Sweeney Todd, loved her; she'd never love me back. I am not him and never will be him."

"Do yeh, at least, feel remorse for killin' her?" She asked. Sweeney was silent for a moment.

"No, she was already dead, Mrs. Lovett. All I did was finish what she had started when she took that poison." His words shocked Mrs. Lovett. Sweeney Todd, the man who seemed to be born out of vengeance and love for Lucy Barker, just said that he felt no remorse for killing her. Oddly, though, Mrs. Lovett understood his reason. The Lucy that everyone knew did metaphorically die when she took the poison. The only reason why Mrs. Lovett recognized Lucy that night was because she got a good look at her.

"Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney growled softly, snapping the baker out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and noticed that he was closer.

"Y-yes, love?"

"May I use your bathroom? I need to clean meself up." Mrs. Lovett looked him over. Yes, he would need a sound bath.

"Of course, dear. Yer clean laundry should be in th' bathroom next to th' tub. I'll finish up in 'ere as yeh bathe," Mrs. Lovett said casually, brushing past Sweeney to retrieve her mop. He slowly walked past her, placing his hand briefly on her shoulder as he passed. She watched him leave, startled by the contact with his hand. His new epiphany was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

**Sorry if this is still a tad confusing. Things will clear up as the story goes on. Well, please review and let me know if I'm doing okay or not. "T.T.F.N."!**


	3. The Memory of a Coward

**Well, here's chapter three! It's a bit shorter than the first two chapters, but it's still decent. I apologies for the delay. I already posted in my first A.N in chapter one about my reasonings. I'll update when I can. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

Sweeney stared at his bloodied reflection in Mrs. Lovett's mirror. He was a bit surprised at himself for getting so much blood squirted on him. With a sigh, the barber began to wipe the blood off with a face cloth. The warm water felt refreshing against his skin. When he noticed that the tub was full enough, he turned off the water and undressed himself. Slowly, Sweeney submerged his body in the small bathtub.

_It's finally over…_

He grinned slightly, feeling very light and at ease. The Judge is dead and so is the part of him that was Benjamin Barker. Sweeney Todd can finally be himself: no burdens, no grief. The barber closed his eyes in deep thought. Now that he was finally free, he needed to figure out where his life would take him. He would stay in London and be a legitimate barber. He will no longer kill. Even if Mrs. Lovett hadn't brought up her promise to Toby, Sweeney would've ceased his killing spree.

_Ah, yes, the baker…_

Sweeney opened his eyes and looked around the small bathroom of the baker. He then realized that this was the first time he's ever bathed in her bathroom. In fact, this was the first time he had ever set foot in the second floor of her home. Why was this relevant? He didn't know for sure. All Sweeney knew was that since his love for Lucy had died, he has begun to notice things more, especially Mrs. Lovett.

Getting up, Sweeney gets out of the tub. After he dries himself off with a towel, he drains the tub and gets dressed in the clean clothes that Mrs. Lovett had washed for him the night before. Sweeney paused when he thought about her. He just realized that she has done a lot for him when she didn't have to. Mrs. Lovett took him in after he had returned as a different, bitter man. He was far different then the always polite and naïve Benjamin. Sweeney's eyes narrowed when he thought about Ben. Not only was he naïve, he was also a stuck-up coward.

_**Sixteen years ago…**_

"Benjamin, I think the Lovetts are having another row," Lucy stated nervously. Benjamin idly polished his razor, trying to ignore the yelling coming from below. Every word between Eleanor Lovett and her husband, Albert, could be heard. Albert was angry at his wife for losing their baby by miscarriage.

"This is the third night in a row that he's been yelling at her," Lucy continued, holding the newborn Johanna close to her protectively. Ben glanced at her and the baby and then back to his blade.

"It'll pass, it always does," Ben muttered distantly. Lucy looked at him desperately, about to say something when Mrs. Lovett could be heard screaming back at Albert. Her strong voice was quickly silenced by a loud smacking sound, followed by a bodily "THUD". Lucy gasped loudly, tears threatening to form in her eyes.

"Oh, god! He's beating her again!" Lucy turned and stared at Ben with longing eyes as more smacks and whimpering could be heard from below.

"Ben, you must go down there and put a stop to this!" Ben looked at his wife like she was insane.

"Their marital problems do not concern us, Lucy."

"She's our friend, Benjamin," Lucy said sternly. Ben avoided his wife's gaze, cleaning his razor at a quicker pace than before.

"She can take care of herself. She's tough, Lucy."

"That may be true, but Albert's a beast! She can't stand up for herself because he's much stronger than her! Ben," Lucy said softly, "Please, go down and help her." Suddenly, Ben firmly grabbed Lucy by the shoulders.

"It is _Albert Lovett _who owns this entire building. It was _him_ who rented this room to us. If I was to go barreling down there to put a stop to his beatings, he could have us thrown out! I can't risk that, Lucy! Do you understand?" Lucy stared into her husband's eyes, feeling defeated.

"Yes, Ben," She whispered. Ben finally let her go and continued to clean his razor, trying very hard to ignore the cries from below.

_**Present Day…**_

Sweeney snarled in disgust, feeling dirty that he still has to bear that coward's memory. Stalking, Sweeney exited the bathroom and headed down to the parlor. Mrs. Lovett was nowhere in sight.

_She must still be cleaning me shop._

The barber exited the pie shop and started to head up to his shop. When he entered, he saw Mrs. Lovett looking over her cleaning, seeming satisfied. She turned and became a bit more alert when she spotted Sweeney at the doorway.

"Yeh look nice an' fresh, Mr. Todd," She said cheerfully to cover up her uneasiness. Sweeney smiled politely as he took a step forward.

"Thank you for cleaning up in here, my love," Sweeney said softly. Mrs. Lovett looked a bit shocked that he was actually thanking her for something.

"Any time, dearie. Now, I've got to get cleaned meself," she stated as she looked herself over. With a bit of haste, Mrs. Lovett brushed by Sweeney.

"Good night, love," Sweeney muttered loudly enough for her to hear. She stopped abruptly at the door and turned to face him. He stared at her blankly as she stared back, briefly at a loss of words.

"Good night, Mr. T." With that said, Mrs. Lovett left Sweeney alone in his shop. He watched the door for a moment before he headed for his small bed. After changing into his night clothes, Sweeney got under the covers and stared up at his ceiling. This evening has been a peculiar one for both himself and Mrs. Lovett. He was positive that it would be an evening that neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

**Hmmm... _Sweeney and Nellie sittin' in a tree..._ LOL!**


	4. A Proper Back Rub

**Hey, guys. I realized that in the last chapter, I accidentally had been writing in past and present tense. My sincere apologies. I believe this is in past tense, like it's suppose to be. Please let me know if parts of it aren't. Thanks!**

* * *

The next few weeks went by smoothly, for business, anyway. No one seemed to notice the change in the "meat" supply. Sweeney was doing rather well, too. Now that he wasn't killing people, his business was booming properly. Sweeney Todd's recent change in behavior had stumped the baker living below his establishment. She knew that he had already explained it to her, but she was still confused as Hell. What he was trying to propose to her is that he had two different_ souls _inside of him; the one known as Sweeney Todd and the other known as the, now dead, Benjamin Barker. It didn't make any sense and did make sense at the same time. Shaking her head, Mrs. Lovett got back to work baking pies down in the bake house.

"Bloody, confusing man," She muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry that you see me that way, my pet." Mrs. Lovett jumped when she heard his voice directly behind her. She turned to see him standing before her with a peculiar look on his face.

"Mr. Todd, I didn' hear yeh come down," She said quietly, backing away from him with haste.

"You were too busy working," Sweeney answered casually, looking around the bake house. Mrs. Lovett backed away a bit more until she felt the blazing heat of the open oven upon her back. Sweeney turned his attention on her, sending chills down her spine. She had insulted him by her words, she knew it. Now he was going to snap and kill her.

"You are always working, Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney continued, "I notice, you know. I can see that you are tense from all of your work. You're also tense because you're afraid of me." Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened slightly. Sweeney took a step forward, making Mrs. Lovett want to back away more. She couldn't unless she wanted to cremate herself in the process.

"Come here, my love," Sweeney said softly, gesturing at her with his fingers, "There's not a thing to fear." Reluctantly, Mrs. Lovett walked towards him until she was only a couple of feet away. Sweeney stepped forward and placed his arm around her. She waited, but he did nothing other than that.

"See? I'm not going to hurt you." She looked up at him, seeing no malice in his eyes. She relaxed, but still kept her guard up. She felt him squeeze her shoulder slightly.

"You are very tense," He murmured, "I think I know just the thing to fix that." With his arm still around her, Sweeney led Mrs. Lovett up the stairs of the bake house. She was not sure what he was planning to do with her. She looked up at him, but he kept his gaze ahead as they ascended the narrow and steep stairs. She cursed to herself in her mind. He always wore an unreadable expression on his face. It drove her nuts!

When they finally reached the top, they went into the parlor and stopped. Sweeney was eyeing the couch. He shook his head slightly and directed them towards the stairway that led to the second floor to Mrs. Lovett's apartment.

_What the bloody 'ell is 'e plannin' t' do t' me?_

Mrs. Lovett kept on asking herself that as they went up the stairs. They quietly passed Toby's room (Mrs. Lovett thanked the gods that he was asleep). When they reached her room, Sweeney led her inside and finally released her.

"Let me know when you're ready. I'll be waiting outside your door." Mrs. Lovett stared at him blankly.

"Ready fer wot?"

"Your massage." With that said, Sweeney left the room and closed the door behind him. Mrs. Lovett stared at the spot where he was last seen.

_A massage? He wants t' give me a __**massage**__??_

Mrs. Lovett started to undress herself, trying to process the events leading up to this. He overheard her calling him a "bloody, confusing man". Instead of trying to kill her, he talks about her being tense and brings her upstairs so he could _personally_ give her a massage. The Sweeney Todd she knew would _never _give her a massage, or even touch her unless absolutely necessary! When Mrs. Lovett was only in her bloomers, she wrapped a blanket tightly around herself and stared at the door, taking a breath or two to ease herself slightly.

"Alright, I'm ready." Sweeney entered the room and closed the door behind him. Mrs. Lovett turned and walked over to the bed, staring down at it for a moment before she carefully got on it. She could hear Sweeney approaching and she was very thankful that he could not see her face. She knew that she was probably as red as a tomato. Mrs. Lovett felt him moving the blanket down to reveal her entire back. She almost jumped when she felt him run his cool finger down along her spinal cord.

"So tense," He whispered. Why the hell did he care that she was tense? Before she could ask, Sweeney started to massage her neck, making her let out a groan of ecstasy. Mrs. Lovett heard him chuckle, which was another thing the Sweeney Todd she knew would never do.

"Never gotten a proper massage, have you?" He asked.

"N-no," Mrs. Lovett managed to say as his fingers kneaded into her neck at its most tense points. He chuckled again, slowly moving his hands towards her shoulders. Mrs. Lovett felt like she could melt on that bed. Not only was she getting a massage, she was getting a massage from the man she secretly loved with all of her heart. She didn't know why he was doing this, at this point, she didn't care at all.

Sweeney began on her upper back, having to put more work into that area. Mrs. Lovett let out another soft groan again, that area was one of her trouble spots.

"My dear, your back is as hard as a rock. Tell me, have you ever gotten a massage prior to this?" Sweeney asked as he pressed his elbow down on her and started to move it in hard circles. Why must he ask her these questions when she can barely talk? All Mrs. Lovett could manage was to shake her head.

"Humph, no wonder," He muttered as he switched elbows and spots, "In prison, when the guards were away, the prisoners would give each other massages like the one I'm giving you to relieve the stress and pain of our labor and beatings." Sweeney started on her lower back, which was the most troublesome spot of her entire body.

"I think it is rather silly to think about a man giving another man a massage, but it had to be done. It kept a lot of us going," Sweeney continued. Mrs. Lovett let out another moan, feeling much more relaxed. The only other part of her body that was in desperate need of easing would have to wait until Sweeney was gone and back up in his shop, if you get my drift.

"Thank you," Mrs. Lovett managed to say in the middle of a groan. Even though she couldn't see Sweeney, she had a feeling that he was smiling.

"Anytime, my love," He replied, finally finishing up the massage, "I hope that, by doing this for you, you will see that I will never harm you and that you have nothing to fear, Eleanor." Mrs. Lovett was shocked when he spoke her first name. That was another thing that the Sweeney she knew would never call her.

"Sleep well, my pet." By the time that Mrs. Lovett sat up enough to look at him, Sweeney was already gone.

* * *

**Ah, what I wouldn't give to get a massage from Sweeney Todd. I just re-read this chapter and the tenses seem right. Let me know, though, if they aren't. Also, leave me review, too!**


	5. I'd Die for You

**Hey, guys! I wanted to post this on the 29th, my B-Day, but I got side-tracked. So, consider this a late treat for Halloween. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was late when Sweeney Todd decided to visit the Pie Shop. He was hoping to get himself a nice tot of Gin so he could get some sleep. When he entered the shop, he paused when he saw Mrs. Lovett sitting at one of the booths with an almost-empty bottle of Gin on the table. She had her back to him, but was aware of his presence.

"There's another bottle in meh parlor, Mista Todd. In th' cab'net by th' piano," She muttered loud enough for him to here. Judging by her speech and the two other empty bottles by the sink, it was clear to Sweeney that Mrs. Lovett had quite a few drinks. Wordlessly, he brushed by her, catcher her in the corner of his eye drinking the remainder of the bottle of Gin. He quietly chuckled to himself when he entered the parlor.

_I've never seen the woman drunk before. This should be interesting…_

Sweeney emerged from the parlor with an un-opened bottle of Gin and a glass for himself. He placed the glass and the bottle down before taking the empty bottle from the table. After placing the empty bottle next to the other two bottles, Sweeney went back to the booth and sat across from Mrs. Lovett, who had already poured him and herself some Gin.

"You know," Sweeney said after a while, "You shouldn't be drinking this stuff as fast as you are." Mrs. Lovett gave Sweeney an annoyed glare, which she never would do sober.

"Yer not me mum, Mista T. I'm a grown w'man an' I'll drink as fast as I want," She replied, pouring herself another glass. Sweeney was surprised that she didn't spill seeing her hands were very shaky as she was pouring her drink. Sweeney shrugged and slowly took a sip of his Gin.

"May I ask why you've been drinking so much?"

"Who says I've b'n drinkin' a lot?" Mrs. Lovett snapped groggily before taking another swing. Sweeney cast a glance behind him towards the sink before looking at Mrs. Lovett with raised eyebrows. All she did was shrug at him.

"Guess I lost count," She said in an uninterested tone. Sweeney shook his head slightly, not suppressing the small smile on his face.

"You are a wonder, my dear."

"No, I'm a confused woman 'ho doesn't know wot's wot anymore," Mrs. Lovett corrected. She went to take the bottle of Gin, but Sweeney pulled it out of her reach. She gave him a glare that would've scared any normal person.

"I think you've had quite enough, my love," Sweeney said calmly.

"As I said before, yeh oaf, yer not me mum!" She tried to snatch it from him, only falling over in the process. Quickly, Sweeney caught Mrs. Lovett before she could crash onto her hardwood floor. She had the grip of death on him as he helped her to her feet.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I don' think so, Mista Todd! I'm not tired!" Mrs. Lovett stubbornly sat back down in her seat. Giving up, Sweeney sat back down in his own seat, watching the drunken baker with curiosity and a bit of concern.

"Why are you confused?" He asked. She looked at him like he had three heads.

"Yeh don't know?! You, out o' all people should know!" Sweeney stared at her, not getting what she meant. Growling with frustration, Mrs. Lovett leaned back slightly in her seat, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yer a bloody, confusin' man, Mista Todd. I said that th' other day. Yeh overheard me an' decided t' give me a massage as a consequence. Tha's why I'm confused," She replied, finally looking at him.

"Well, I'm sorry that I confuse you," Sweeney said after a while. Mrs. Lovett's look lingered on him.

"I'm also upset, me dear." Sweeney sat up a bit straighter.

"About what?" He asked softly.

"About Lucy," She sighed, "It wos bad enough t' lose 'er once, but t' find out tha' she wos alive all o' these years after yeh killed 'er? It can be overwhelmin'." Mrs. Lovett went to take the bottle, but Sweeney stopped her. She gave him an annoyed look, but didn't try to snatch it again.

"Oh, well. Loved Lucy, and Ben, bu' they were both airheads." Sweeney blinked.

"'Airheads'?" He questioned. Mrs. Lovett nodded, grinning slightly.

"Tha's right, airheads. They were naïve fools, they were. Never thinkin' anythin' bad could ever 'appen to them an' that th' world wos perfect when I wos livin' proof below tha' it wosn't." Sweeney felt a pang of guilt when Mrs. Lovett said that. She took notice and patted his hand.

"Don't look so glum, Mista T! After all, you are not Benjamin Barka," She pointed out, chuckling slightly, "although you are still naïve an' blind."

"Blind?" Sweeney asked, intrigued.

"Oh, yeah. Blind as a bat, yeh are. Can't see why I put up with yeh 'alf th' time," She continued. Sweeney looked at her with confusion. She studied him slightly before letting out a sigh of annoyance.

"I _love_ yeh, you oaf! Don't tell me yeh don't understand tha'!" Sweeney was shocked; it obviously showed on his face seeing Mrs. Lovett chuckled at his expression.

"Yer so silly, Mista Todd! I bet yeh never would've put two an' two t'gether if I 'and't told yeh! I've loved yeh since yer return, I did," She continued. Sweeney couldn't believe how blind he was. It was so obvious to him now.

"You love me?" He asked.

"O' course! I jus' told yeh, didn't I?" She exclaimed with a hint of a smile on her face. It faded, though, as she looked away from him.

"I'd die for you, y'know," She said softly, "If we were t' be found out, I'd hold off th' police so yeh could escape. I'd hang for yeh, cross me heart." Mrs. Lovett placed her hand over her heart and gave herself a light pat on the chest. Sweeney said nothing, feeling very touched by her words.

"Yer th' best thing tha' 'as ever happened t' me, dear. Even if yeh never return th' feeling, I'll still love yeh," Mrs. Lovett continued, gently patting Sweeney's hand. Sweeney studied her carefully. She had a bitter-sweet smile on her face. Her eyes were tired and moist. When she did remove her hand, she attempted to get up, only to stumble and fall back into her seat. Sweeney got up and lended her a helping hand.

"Come on, you need to sleep, my pet," Sweeney stated firmly. Mrs. Lovett didn't resist. She took his hand and allowed him to escort her to her room. The baker immediately collapsed on her bed, falling into a deep sleep. Sweeney gently tucked her in without disturbing her slumber. He silently left the room and headed back up to his shop, feeling something new for the woman who had helped him fulfill his vengeance.

* * *

**I've had this idea in my head for a while, now. I hope you all liked it! I'll try to post chp. 6 tonight. I'll start on it after I post this. Please leave your thoughts in a review for me!**


	6. A Hectic, yet Satisfying Day

**Told yah I'd be quick! It's rare when I have some free time on my hands, you know. So, enjoy it while it lasts!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett felt like shit when she woke up the following morning from her drinking binge. She groaned when she sat up in bed, holding a hand to her skull. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was still in her work clothes. It took her a moment to remember everything from the night before.

_Oh, bloody hell…_

Quickly, Mrs. Lovett got out of her bed. Her mind was a blur as she dressed herself in cleaner clothes. She had not only insulted the man that she loved last night, she had confessed her love to him as well and it was under the most unsettling circumstances! What was she thinking?

_Well, I obviously wosn't thinkin'…_

"Mum?" Toby's voice called from outside of Mrs. Lovett's room.

"I'll be out in a minute, dear," Mrs. Lovett called back as she pulled her stockings on.

"Please be out soon, mum. It's very busy today." Mrs. Lovett froze.

"What time is it?" She asked quickly.

"Ten past one, mum," Toby answered, "I've gotta go and tend to the customers. Please hurry!" With that said, Toby dashed off. Mrs. Lovett stared at the door completely dumbfounded. Why hadn't the lad tried to wake her earlier? It was then that Mrs. Lovett remembered that it was normally her who had to wake a groggy Toby after a night of drinking for him. She had sent him off to bed before attacking the bottle herself the night before. Because of her stupidity, Toby slept in and so had she, meaning that none of them had a proper breakfast and…

_Oh, no…_

Mrs. Lovett bursted out of her room and made a beeline for the bake house below, almost crashing into Toby from behind.

"Toby, I need yeh t' bring Mr. Todd up two meat pies and a jug o' Gin with th' bottle," She ordered breathlessly. Toby stared at her for a moment with worry on his face.

"Are yeh alright, mum? Yeh look like hell."

"Never mind me, Toby. Jus' do wot I said. I'll take care o' th' pies." Wordlessly, Toby got two fresh pies out of the oven and headed out of the bake house. Mrs. Lovett watched him go, feeling bad for bossing him around like that. She knew she couldn't face Mr. Todd after her humiliating behavior and confession from the night before.

_Way t' go, Eleanor! I'm sure 'e thinks yer a __**proper lady**__ after last night's fiasco!_

Mrs. Lovett continued to inwardly scold herself as she carried a fresh batch of pies out of the bake house. She quickly got to work, serving pies and making her usual small talk to try to act normal. The customers seemed to fall for it, seeing they only cared about being fed quality food. Mrs. Lovett avoided looking up at the barber shop, fearing that she'd see Sweeney staring down at her with a disgusted and hateful look on his face. She inwardly sighed to herself, knowing that she'd have to face him sooner or later.

When the lunch crowd finally left, Mrs. Lovett and Toby started to clean up the tables for the evening rush that would show up in a couple of hours. Mrs. Lovett was very anxious, looking at Toby every now and then. Toby took notice and decided to question her about her uneasiness.

"Wot's wrong, mum?"

"Been a busy day, tha's all," She answered with fake cheerfulness. Her expression suddenly turned anxious again, "Tell me, did Mr. Todd say anythin' to yeh when yeh gave 'im 'is breakfast?"

"Well, he said 'is salutations to me. Nothin' more, though," Toby answered unsurely. Mrs. Lovett's stomach dropped.

"He didn't seem angry?" She asked him quietly.

"No…" Toby said slowly, giving his mum a suspicious look. Mrs. Lovett smiled slightly and quickly got back to work.

"Good!" She said a little too cheerfully, making herself cringe by how high her voice was. She had a feeling that a certain barber would be paying her a visit that night…

* * *

…and she was right. After sending Toby off to bed, Mrs. Lovett sat down in her parlor by the fireplace. She picked up her book and began to anxiously read it. About ten minutes later, the bell above the door to her shop could be heard jingling merrily. She immediately closed her book, hearing the heavy boots of Sweeney Todd approaching the parlor. Within moments, he was in the entrance.

"Good evening, Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney said politely, "I see that you've sobered up since last night." Mrs. Lovett's face turned a deep shade of red in embarrassment. She quickly stood and tried to compose herself, purposely avoiding Sweeney's stare.

"Mr. Todd," She said as calmly as she could. She held her hands together in front of her, staring down at them and at Sweeney's feet.

'_Ere goes nothin'…_

"I am very apologetic for me behavior las' night. I wos vulgar an' me words were uncalled for."

"I beg to differ, my pet," Sweeney stated quietly. Mrs. Lovett's eyes shot into his in astonishment. She saw that they held no fury or mockery in them. Of course, as always, his facial expression was unreadable.

"I am not offended by anything you said, love," Sweeney continued calmly. Mrs. Lovett looked away from him, feeling embarrassed still.

"It wos still uncalled for. I-I should've controlled meself better." It was then that she looked at him again.

"Look, I know why yeh came down 'ere tonight, Mr. Todd. You want t' know if I meant wot I said," She took a breath before continuing; "I meant every word." They stared at each other for the longest time, neither of them speaking. For once, the look on the barber's face was readable. It was not full of anger or disgust; it was a full of warmth, which is something that normally wouldn't be on Sweeney's face.

"I am touched, my love," Sweeney said softly. He took a step closer to her, "I have a confession to make as well." Mrs. Lovett stared up at him, shocked by his words.

"W-wot, love?" Mrs. Lovett murmured, getting lost in Sweeney's black orbs.

"Ever since Barker's official death, I have begun to…experience new things and feelings," Sweeney gently placed his hand on her cheek, "I've also noticed things that I didn't notice before."

"Like wot?" Mrs. Lovett whispered. Sweeney closed the gap between the two of them by pulling Mrs. Lovett closer. Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes when she felt Sweeney's hot breath upon her neck.

"You," He whispered hoarsely before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Oh, this is quick for me. I normally wait twenty chapters before I have Sweeney or Mrs. Lovett admit their love to each other. Don't think this is the end, though. We still have some unfinished business to get to...**


	7. Feeling Right

**Hey! It's alive! Alive at Last!...get it? No? ...Oh, just read the chapter, already!**

* * *

Sweeney wrapped his arms around Mrs. Lovett as he deepened their kiss. The woman, of course, was shocked at first, but she quickly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Sweeney lifted the small baker up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Neither of them stopped kissing as Sweeney carried Mrs. Lovett up to the second floor of her apartment.

Kicking the door open, Sweeney rushed inside of Mrs. Lovett's bedroom, quickly but gently, laying her down on her large bed. The two stared wordlessly at each other, both breathing hard. Mrs. Lovett, getting bold, pulled Sweeney in for a kiss. As they kissed, she unbuttoned his shirt and ripped it off of him. He suddenly pulled her up so she was sitting and began to untie the laces of her dress. Mrs. Lovett gently planted kisses along Sweeney's neck, causing him to groan.

"Oh, god, Nellie," He whispered huskily, pulling the dress off of her small form. He allowed his hands to roam her half naked body as she started on his belt. Just as she pulled it off, Sweeney began to kiss her passionately again. Lying back down, Mrs. Lovett pulled Sweeney down with her, never breaking contact with him. As one hand laid on the back of Sweeney's neck, the other was forcing the button's of Sweeney's trousers to come undone.

"God, I want yeh," Mrs. Lovett whispered hotly. Sweeney got off of her and quickly forced his trousers and boxers off, never taking his eyes off of her. He then pulled off her knickers and stockings, leaving her completely nude. They stared intently at each other as Sweeney positioned himself.

"Are you ready, pet?" Sweeney asked softly. Mrs. Lovett smiled slightly at him.

"Yeh sure you want t' do this, love?" She asked. She hated that she had to ask, but needed to. Barker or not, he did care for Lucy. She didn't want him to regret this later.

"Positive, my dear," Sweeney whispered. Mrs. Lovett nodded for the go-ahead. She was taken aback by how gentle he was. He softly kissed her neck as he moved in and out of her. She held him tightly, rocking along with him.

"Sweeney," She groaned as he picked up pace. She nibbled gently on his neck as he kissed hers. It was obvious to both of them that this had been the first in a very long time. Sweeney had not been inside of a woman for fifteen years. Mrs. Lovett hadn't been _forced_ to have sex since her Albert had passed. For her, this was something new. Sweeney let out a low, husky growl as he neared his. Mrs. Lovett clung to him tighter, feeling hers nearing as well.

"I love you," She muttered softly in his ear. His response was a series of kisses along her neck line. The both shuddered in unison as they both came. Sweeney collapsed on top of Mrs. Lovett. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. The couple readjusted themselves so they were cuddling. Mrs. Lovett couldn't believe that they just had sex. She had to tell herself that this wasn't a dream.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sweeney asked after a while.

"No," Mrs. Lovett sighed, "You were wonderful."

"So were you, pet," Sweeney whispered, pulling her closer to him. Mrs. Lovett allowed her head to rest on his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Thank you for givin' me th' best night of me life," She said softly. The barber was silent for a moment.

"I should be thanking you, my dear."

"For wot?" She asked quietly. Sweeney pulled away slightly to look at her.

"For making me alive again," He whispered. Sweeney leaned in and kissed her softly on the forehead. She cuddled closer to him, feeling protected in his strong arms. It didn't take long for Mrs. Lovett to fall asleep. Sweeney, however, stayed awake. He watched her as she slept, seeing how peaceful and at ease she was. Sweeney allowed himself to smile. He wasn't sure what would become of them, but he knew that they would stand by each other till the very end. All that mattered now was that Sweeney Todd, a man born from another man's death, a man born from vengeance, a man who considered himself dead, was alive at last.

The End

* * *

**Yeah, I know, this story was short. Fret not, though. I will be writing a sequal to it eventually. I don't know when I'll be making it, but there WILL be a sequal to this story! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic. BTW, the sequal's name will most-likely be "I'd Die for You". Please leave a review!**


End file.
